Inuyasha Staring Mario TutorialsBegining
by MrGamergem0
Summary: Its the story of Inuyasha, With Mario and his friends in the mix. This is my first story, please coment.
1. Chapter 1

_MrGamergem0_: Is every one here?

**Mario**: Yes.

**Inuyasha**: Duh.

_MrGamergem0_: Well ok then, lets get rolling!

**Inuyasha**: Just one question before we start, what's the name of this story?

_MrGamergem0_: Well, I've though about that for a long time and think you'll be pleased.

(Gives them both the script)

_MrGamergem0_: So, what do you think?

**Inuyasha**: Inuyasha…

_MrGamergem0_: …Staring…

**Mario**: …Mario!

**Inuyasha**: …

_MrGamergem0_: Something wrong?

**Inuyasha**: Besides the fact Mario's the "big" star, no nothing at all!

_MrGamergem0_: Cool! So you think the story looks all right. How about you think Mario?

**Mario**: Oh yes!

**Inuyasha**: That's not what I meant! Why is he the star?

_MrGamergem0_: Well, it is his story.

**Inuyasha**: But its Inuyasha…

_MrGamergem0_: …Staring…

**Mario**: …Mario!

**Inuyasha**: Inuyasha…

_MrGamergem0_: …Staring…

**Mario**: …Mario!

**Inuyasha**: Inuyasha…

_MrGamergem0_: …Staring…

**Mario**: …Mario!

**Inuyasha**: Ugh!

_MrGamergem0_: …Staring…

**Mario**: …Mario!

**Inuyasha**: Gamergem!

_MrGamergem0_: Yeah ok, I have another idea for the title. (Scribbling on script)

**Inuyasha**: Done already?

_MrGamergem0_: Yep here you go. (Re-hands them the script)

**Inuyasha**: Inuyasha…

_MrGamergem0_: …Staring…

**Mario**: …Super Mario!

**Inuyasha**: (Loud grumble)

**Mario**: Ha ha ha

_MrGamergem0_: Let me guess, you want your names flipped. Am I right?

**Inuyasha**: Please!

_MrGamergem0_: So, Mario…

**Inuyasha**: Yes…

_MrGamergem0_: …& Inuyasha

**Inuyasha**: &? &? &? &?

_MrGamergem0_: Wellp, I think we should get stared. K, now go go go go!

_MrGamergem0_: Mario, Luigi, did you read or watch Inuyasha like I asked you to?

**Mario****/****Luigi**: …..

_MrGamergem0_: I'll take that as a no. Guys I think you really should see it. This whole thing is going to be very confusing to you guys if you don't know any thing about the original story! You could really miss out on some good jokes or references (well, I think their good) also the story I based this on is pretty cool. So let's not miss out on anything and go see the original before we do all this.

**Mario****/****Luigi**: OK!

**Please watch the original Inuyasha anime or read the manga reading this. At lest the first episode(s). If you already it then just continue on.**

_MrGamergem0_: NINTENDO! I always wanted to do that.

**Inuyasha...**

Featuring **Mario**

Press start

**Four Sacred Jewels float onto the screen. One with Mario's hat, another one with Luigi's, and so on. The one with Mario's hat is selected by a glove that was earlier hovering around the screen. Mario then jumps from the bottom of the screen.**

**Mario**: Ha!

**He then looks at the selected jewel. As he looks at it, some words pop on. New game is one of the first to show, then start, copy and erase; although the last two words were darker, and made a strange sound when they were pressed by the glove. As soon as the glove chose new game, Mario then punched the Sacred Jewel with the same hat as his. Just then all of the shards scattered and covered the screen**

**Mario**: Lets a go!

**The story starts pitch black, with no way to see anything**

**A boy**: It's hopeless! We'll never get ourselves out of this mess!

**An old man**: We can't just give up now! This may be our only chance ever!

**A boy**: I know. Are you guys at lest half way done yet?

**The boy was answered by the sounds of Italian grunting, squeaking and tools chattering and banging around the room.**

**An old man**: Yes! I knew they'd prevail all along!

**A boy**: You're right. This might actually work. Come on! You're our only hope! If you can't do this no one can!

**As time passes the grunts get stronger, the squeaking continues and tools getting a job done. After a bit, the sounds were replaced by two deep inhales and a great big...**

**Mario****/****Luigi**:Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Just then, the lights lit up; showing the Mario Bros thru a spotlight in a neat pose.**

**Mario****/****Luigi**: We're the Mario Brothers!

**The lights then continued to spread throughout the room. And then, an old man and a boy walk up to the brothers.**

**Boy**: Wow! You guys sure know how to put on a show.

**Old man**: You see Sota! I told you they'd be able to fix our problem

**Sota**: Well, Grandpa I guess you were right. But I though the best electricians in the world would be the ones to fix our light; not the best plumbers.

**Grandpa**: And finding them was literally a walk in the park. I could sense there powers from just looking at the ad.

**Sota**: Well anyway you Mario brothers sure know your stuff.

**Grandpa**: Indeed. As for your payment…. Ah, I forgot you don't take yen.

**Sota walks up to Mario and Luigi.**

**Sota**: Its ok, my mom has your payment. Just press **A** by her to get her attention.

**Grandpa**: Ah yes, go to her in the kitchen, she will pay you.

**Sota**: You can get lost easy in this house. If you need my help on getting there, or want to talk about video games, just walk up to me and press the **A** button.

**Mario and Luigi are happy that Sota would like to talk with them. But first things first; to the kitchen!**

**When they find the kitchen, they see her washing dishes at the sink. Taking Sota's advice, they walk up close to her. She then reacts and turns to them.**

**Mom**: So, I guess you finished with your job. I have to thank you for doing this even thou it's not really in your line of work. But I guess it's a good thing Grandpa called you.

Anyway, here is your payment.

_**You got 100 Gold coins!**_

**Mom**: You may not believe this, but we can only find those gold coins the floor. We can't find any that aren't. Doesn't that sound funny to you?

**Mario****/****Luigi**:Ha ha ha!

**Mom: **Kagomeshould be ready to go to school now. Would you mind leaving with her?

**Kagome**: Mom!

**Kagome walks up to the screen.**

**Kagome**: I'm 15 now; I never had trouble getting to school then, why do I need them to get to school now?

**Mom**: I didn't say you had to go with them, I just thought that it'd be nice. They'd part you going back to work anyway. You might not even notice when they part.

**Kagome**: Sigh, Fine; but I still don't want to be seen with you. I know lets try this.

**Kagome then walks into Mario and Luigi.**

**Mom**: Well there you go. I bet you can get thru faster like that too. Well, Kagome; have a good day at school. Mario, Luigi, thank you again for all your help.

**Mario, Luigi, and Kagome walk out the door**

**Kagome**: (What a day, were will this lead to?)

_Me_: You have no idea.

**As they walked out Kagome heard Mario and Luigi humming a strange tune. (It was the star theme from the Mario games) as they past a great tree...**

**Kagome**: Um, excuse me,

**Kagome then gets out of Mario and Luigi.**

**Kagome**: But can I ask you what song you two are humming?

**Mario**: Eh? Luigi?

**Luigi**: Eh?

**Apparently the Mario bros didn't know they were humming at all.**

**Kagome**: You don't remember, that's weird

**After that, Kagome started to shine. And then, Mario and Luigi heard someone.**

**? ****: **Hey, get me out of here already!

**Then the great tree flashed and showed what looked like a young man with white hair, pined in the tree. But a second later he vanished away.**

**Mario****/****Luigi**: Mama Mea!

**Kagome**: What are you two freaking out about?

**Yes, she saw nothing. Anyway Luigi got so scared he ran away. Into some shrine.**

**Luigi**: Waaaaa!

**Mario**: Luigi!

**Mario chased after him.**

**Kagome**: Hey, wait for me!

…**And Jill came tumbling after.**

**And now for a break, intermission, thingy.**

**Inuyasha**: What was that last part all about, why'd you put it there?

_MrGamergem0_: Well, I wanted to put another reason for the Mario bros to go on this adventure and I doubt if it wasn't necessary, that Luigi would run in the shrine.

**Mario**:Eh?

_MrGamergem0_: I just thought that you and Luigi would see him as an important part of the story later, and all my other ideas to get you there were all less funny.

**Mario**: Yoo-hoo?

_MrGamergem0_: Oh, yes Fights in the story, we get our first one the very next part. Oh and another thing, this is mainly going to be Mario's and Luigi's Story, so Blood is going to be very rare in this story. Expect fewer deaths

**Inuyasha**: What?I though...

_MrGamergem0_: Well you co.

**Inuyasha**:...

_MrGamergem0_: Come on! You had like half 1'000 episodes! Be cool! Your name's even at the title.

**Mario**: (makes goo goo eyes at Inuyasha.)

**Inuyasha**: You're not really…

_MrGamergem0_: (Joins Mario)

**Inuyasha**: Ugh.

_MrGamergem0_: You still get to kill your main enemies you have all your powers, just no blood coming out, only EXP and other items; like keys.

**Inuyasha**: What's EXP?

_MrGamergem0_: I'll tell you later, And, well I'm not promising anything but Mario & Luigi might get their very own swords. (I'll be as Nintendo as I can on it.)

**Inuyasha**: What!

**Mario**: Woo-hoo! Hey Luigi…

_MrGamergem0_: I'm guessing you don't like my changes?

**Inuyasha**: No!

_MrGamergem0_: Sorry to hear that. Hey Matt forget that part were Mario takes his neck leas off!

**Inuyasha**: Glad you see it my way... Wait, what?


	2. Chapter 2

_MrGamergem0: _Muahahah!

**Kagome**: Um, are you ok?

_MrGamergem0_: Very, people like me, who play deep within the minds of their audients, are usually amused.

**Kagome**: … nice, Just wanted to tell you that we are all set.

_MrGamergem0_: Yes, very nice indeed, let's move along. (Reviles cape and struts it out walking)

**Kagome**: Ok, what the heak is with you?

_MrGamergem0_: (Suddenly string wine out of nowhere) Why dear Kagome, I haven't a clue what you're talking about.

**Kagome**: Ok, your kinda scareing me.

_MrGamergem0_: You may be bold my dear, but I am Italic!

**Kagome**:...uh-

_MrGamergem0_: Italic I say! Italic. In these storys, I,m in the past!

**Kagome**: ...Good for you. (Walks away)

_MrGamergem0_: Yes, I'm playing deep within your mind! Cause I'm a gamer, a gamergem! I play with people's minds and stuff! I really have a life! Really! (Luigi walks up to me)

**Luigi**: Eh?

_MrGamergem0_: (Right in his face) I AM MRGAMERGEM0!

**Luigi**: (shrieks like a girl and faints)

DragoMaster: Hey Gamer… (Looks at Luigi) gem. You remembered to make a disclaimer like I told you right?

_MrGamergem0_: (chuckles) Well, if I made the story the same my darling best friend…

DragoMaster: Never call me that again. Also, I said DISCLAIMER not the same. Where is it? You're going to make the characters mad or something if you don't start putting it up!

_MrGamergem0_: You mean a disclaimer like…This? (Holds "disclaimer" in Drago's face)

DragoMaster: This is a Jelly bean.

_MrGamergem0_: To the untrained eye yes, but try reading the letters on it. (Points random Cane at it)

DragoMaster: I Mr "murmuring" Mario characters belong to Nintendo "murmuring" Inuyasha are from Viz and Sunshine. Is…

_MrGamergem0_: Yes, that's supposed to be Sunrise.

DragoMaster: Oh, Please support- How and why would you fit this all on a bean?

_MrGamergem0_: YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW! (Jumps in random blimp and fly's off laughing evilly then says...) Start the story. (And continues to laugh evilly)

DragoMaster: Why do I feel insulted?

**Last time, this happened…**

_**Kagome started to shine. And then, Mario and Luigi heard someone.**_

_**? **__**: **__Hey, get me out of here already!_

_**Then the great tree flashed and showed what looked like a young man with white hair, pined in the tree. But a second later he vanished away.**_

_**Mario****bros**: Mama Mia!_

_**Kagome**__: What are you two freaking out about?_

_**Yes, she saw nothing. Anyway Luigi got so scared he ran away. Into some shrine.**_

_**Luigi**__: Waaaaa!_

_**Mario**__: Luigi!_

_**Mario chased after him.**_

_**Kagome**__: Hey, wait for me!_

…_**And Jill came tumbling after.**_

…**and now back to the story Get ready, the tutorial fight is in this chapter.**

**When Mario and Kagome finally catch up to Luigi, they see he's with Sota.**

**Kagome**: Sota,

_**Mario**_: Luigi,

_**Luigi**_: (Happy cry)

**Kagome**: Guess Little brothers think alike.

**Sota**: Oh hi Mario, sis.

**Kagome**: You know you shouldn't play here.

**Sota**: I'm not playing here, Buyo went in here.

**Kagome**: So did Luigi but it doesn't make it safer.

**Mario then looks at the sigh next to the well house to read about it.**

**Mario**: Hmm.

**Bone-Eater's Well**

**Then he saw the other three went in the well with out him, and went in after them.**

**Mario**: Doh!

**Sota**:He went down there.

**Kagome**: So go get him.

**Sota**: Actually I think Mario & Luigi Should go do it.

**Kagome**: Come on, they already did more than enough.

**They all then hear a sound down at the well, and Sota blocks the entrants. **

**Sota**: There's something down there!

**Kagome**: yea, the cat.

**Turns to the Mario bros**

**Kagome**: Well, I guess we have no choice, you might feel rumbling near him, just press **A** when you think you've found him.

**Again, with Sota blocking the way out, Mario and Luigi couldn't get leave; when ever they tried he just reminded them how to find Buyo. So they just went around the shrine until they felt a rumble.**

_**You found Buyo**_

**Then some more rumbling happened. As it went on Sota, Mario, & Luigi Saw the well shining. A great hand came out of the well.**

**Sota**: Ka… Kagome.

**Luigi**: Waaaa!

**Mario**: Oh no!

**That's right; Mario jumps in front of Kagome and the 1****st**** fight start! Finally! **

**Mario**: Lets a go!

**So the fight started. Mario went in with his famous jump attack, it scored him a damage point. Then the creepy hand swiped him and gave him the same amount of damage. It went like that for a bit until Sota went by Mario & said…**

**Sota**: Hey, this is a lot like a game I have. In it you can score bonuses hits. Do you want me to tell you how?

**Any help to Mario at this point couldn't hurt. Why not?**

**Sota**: Ok! Just go attack that hand.

**So Mario continues about to do another jump, when he almost hits the hand Sota presses the pause button on his game.**

**Sota**: Ok! Stop right there!

**As he pressed it, time stopped in reality too.**

**Sota**: Now! Press the **A** button!

**When he continues the attack, he gives the hand more damage than before. So he continues to hit the hand with extra damage until Sota jumps in again.**

**Sota**: I almost forgot; theirs also a way you can doge enemy attacks. This is a must know for pro gamers! Want me to tell you how?

**Mario likes the idea of dodging attacks. OK!**

**Sota**: Cool. Well, creepy, hand, thing, it's your turn to fire.

**So the hand goes on to hit Mario until Sota presses the pause button.**

**Sota**: There! Now Mario hit the **A** button.

**Mario then Jumps up high in the air & evades the hand.**

**The hand then hits the ground in frustration. As that continued, Luigi played with Buyo and Kagome watched with a water drop on her head.**

**Soon Mario learned by himself, that he could also hit the hand when it tried to attack back. When that happened Kagome and Luigi cheered for him along with the hand hitting the floor. **

**Luigi**: Yay!

**Kagome**: Awesome!

**Sota also knew this trick and asked Mario if he wanted to learn, but he kindly said no. ****Finally ****Mario beat the hand and cheered. And they watched as the hand got disconnected from the well and fell to the ground.**

**Sota**: WOW! You guys can do anything!

**Kagome**: You are much cooler then I though, except for Luigi.

**Mario**: Woo-hoo!

**Luigi**: Awwww.

**But suddenly the well starts to rumble again. And all a sudden, an army of hands similar to the one Mario recently fought with before rise up.**

******Mario****bros**/**Kagome****/ Sota**: AAAAAAAAHH!

**And then they Snatch Kagome up from the shrine into the well. Mario tries to get her out but another hand knocks him away. The hands then retreat back into the well with Kagome, and as they disappear into the well, it stops shining.**

**Sota**: Kagome! Mario, are you ok?

**Mario**: Eh.

**Luigi**: Mario! (Pointing to the well)

**Mario**: Oh no!

**Mario then attempts to get into the well by jumping in.**

**Mario**: Lets a ….. (CRASH!)

**Luigi**: Mario?

**Mario**: (weakly) Mama Mea.

**And there is Mario's 1****st**** mama mea, right up there. We were all there with Kagome last time, but how did Sota take it? And will he take it any differently with the Mario Bros to help him with the loss.**

**Luigi**: (crying like crazy)

**Sota**:(Looking at Luigi with a water drop.)

**I hope not. Hey, Mario got out of the well.**

**Sota**: Did you find her?

**Mario**: (sadly sighs)

**They then hear another sound behind the well, Its Buyo and he seems to be playing around with the detached hand from before. It then comes back to life and tries to get back in the well. But, Buyo grips it back. Mario then jumps on it one last time surprising Buyo as he then ran back out. Then Mario picked up the hand.**

**Mario**: Hmmm?

**If the hands could drag Kagome back with them, than maybe, just maybe this hand could also take them to the same place as the other ones**

**Sota**: Are you thinking what I think your thinking?

**Instead of answering Sota, Mario whips the hand at the well to see if it'd work.**

**Mario**: Ha!

**It worked! The well started shining again. **

**Mario**: Oh yes!

**Luigi**: Wow. (Looking at the well)

**Sota**: Are you really going to get Kagome Back?

**Mario**: Hoo hoo.

**Sota**: Man! You guys are the real deal. I feel crummy for not believing you when Grandpa first dragged you here.

**Luigi**: It's ok.

**Sota**: Well, if you're really going to a place that freaked up, then I can't let you go with a good mind empty handed. (Looking thru his pockets & takes out a mushroom) Here it they are. These mushrooms can heal you if you ever get into a jam.

**He then gives them to Mario. **

**Sota**: My mom always gives them to me for everything, even when I trip! But I think it's ok if I let you have some of them. Just don't tell mom.

_**You got 10 mushrooms**_

**Sota**: Well, I've done all I can do. Be careful, I wouldn't be surprised if there were any other freaky things down in the well.

**Mario**: Luigi (Jumps into the well)

**Luigi**: Hmm (looks back and forth, from the well to the stairs) Hm? (goes up stairs) Bye-bye!

**Mario**: Luigi! (Quickly jumps back out, grabs Luigi with the giant hand, & goes back in.)

**Luigi**: Waaaa!

**As they warp they find it strange. This can't lead to the Mushroom Kingdom. This Warp feels different where are they going? They then get down to the bottom of the well. You may not think so but Mario and Luigi just knew the well worked, or at least took them somewhere else then where they were before.**

**As Mario & Luigi get out of the well again, they see a brand new world…**

**As the brothers look into the strange land with aw; they then see a strange opening into a forest. The Bros try going in there. They see a tree like the one by were Kagome lives. She may have gone this way, they go check there. **

**Mario****bros**:Ok! (Runs to the tree)

**Nothing special just a small run until they get to the tree and find Kagome, who is frozen stiff for some strange reason.**

**Mario****bros**:Eh? (Going around her, waving their hands around her,) Hmm? (Looking for anything that might make her like this.)

**Kagome**: What's that?

**Finally the brothers actually do the smart thing & look in front of her at the tree.**

**Mario****bros**: …

**Mario**:Ah!

**Luigi**: Waaa!

**Well whada know? He's on this tree too, cool.**

**Well I think we can break here. We'll be back next time.**

_MrGamergem0_: (With Kagome and Drago, String his wine glass) My dearly darling dear darling deep dearling dar dearly deeling dar dar dears. Of all the deep darlingly darling dears that are dear and dar to me, I deeply find you two darling dears the darlyest.

**Kagome/** DragoMaster: …

DragoMaster: You're a durp.

_MrGamergem0_: **YOU'RE A DURP**!

**Inuyasha**: The scary part is that he isn't drunk or anything yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome**:Drago Master

DragoMaster: Yea

**Kagome**: Where is _MrGamergem0_? We haven't seen him in a long time

DragoMaster: he is doing paper cut work.

**Kagome**: Huh? What's paper cut work?

_MrGamergem0_: (facing a paper monster army of **doom**!) I am going to stuff you all down my arm pits!

Paper monster army of **doom**! : I'm afraid we must dine first, Send the Lackey Lamb!

Lackey Lamb: Yo, you gona get the wily dill fill? Or are we smack?

_MrGamergem0_: (charging into battle) Insert battle cryyyyyyyyyy-

DragoMaster: It's complicated.

**Kagome**: Oh.

DragoMaster: Anyway it's taken much longer than he thought it'd take and wanted to put the next part in by today so he left me in charge.

**Kagome**: But he did finish the story before leaving right?

DragoMaster: Yea, well most of it. (Holds disclaimer by claws) He says He'll e-mail me the rest later today.

**Kagome**: (stares at DragoMaster questioningly) Uh, not to be rude but what are you?

DragoMaster: Lets play a game if you can guess what I am; you get a prize if not then try again later.

**Kagome**: Are you a demon?

DragoMaster: No

**Inuyasha**: Are you weak?

DragoMaster: What? (DragoMaster Busts out a sword that's crimson red with a ten tailed dragon on the sheath with a keychain on the end that looks like a black feather.)

**Inuyasha**: Am I mentioned in this one?

DragoMaster: (Puts away sword) Yea, but only in a flash back.

**Inuyasha**: (Grunts away)

**Kagome**: Looks like someone's green with envy.

**Luigi**: Hey!

DragoMaster: Well I better get the disclaimer up then (warps away)

**DISCLAIMER **_MrGamergem0 _**DOES NOT OWN Mario or Inuyasha characters as they belong to Nintendo, Viz, and Sunrise productions **

**Last time…**

_**Mario bros**: Eh? (Going around her, waving their hands around her,) Hmm? (Looking for anything that might make her like this.)_

_**Kagome**__: What's that?_

_**Finally the brothers actually do the smart thing & look in front of her at the tree.**_

_**Mario bros**: … _

_**Mario**:__Ah! _

_**Luigi**: Waaa! _

_**Well whada know? He's on this tree too, cool.**_

**Good times, But seeing him in this state, I don't think we have much to worry about.**

**Kagome**: Hey, whatcha doing?

**... I don't know what's scarier the corps, or that Kagome's talking to it. **

**And now she's walking up to it, **

**Kagome**: Like dog ears…

**And then guess what, more flash!**

**Mario bros**: Huh?

**Well now no one is in, on, or around the tree; yet. Now Inu- I mean the person Stuck to the tree is in slow motion jumping from nowhere to the middle of the tree.**

**Mario and Luigi both see that he is also holding some Jewel in his hand.**

**Mario bros**: Hum?

**It looks like whatever he's holding is very important to him. Whoa, he just got stopped by from an arrow.**

**Mario bros**: Mama Mia! (Surprised)

**He lets go of the jewel he was holding and it falls right in front of the brothers. Mario then picks it up and looks closely at it. They then are interrupted by Inuyasha say- No wait! I mean… Ah, forget it! 99.99% of you know already! Saying…**

**Inuyasha: **Ki… Kikyo. How could… I thought…

**And then he stopped right there. Then the jewel Mario was holding fly's off his hand to Kagome's place at the tree and the vision ends. They see Kagome playing with Inuyasha's ears.**

**Kagome**:Sorry, I couldn't resist.

**Who is he? What was he holding? How was it impotent? And why was he shot, and why did they keep seeing this? And were in the world are they? There are 5 questions, and only one clue.**

**Mario**: Kikyo…?

**? **:Get away from there!

**Arrows shoot towards them.**

**Mario bros /Kagome**: AH!

**They're from some people that look mad at them for something. Mario and Luigi get out of their dazes fast and look to see if Kagome is fine.**

**Kagome**:If you don't mind, I could use some of your help!

**She and the villagers see The Bros playing with Inuyasha hears like Kagome did. After looking at them play with a large water drop for a bit the one of the archers says…**

**Archer**: This should get their attention!

**And then shoots an arrow at them.**

**Mario bros**: Waaa!

**Mario**:Lets a go!

**Luigi**:Okdokey!

**And the RPG fight starts! Kagome walks from behind the bros and talks to them.**

**Kagome**:Hey, guys…

**They turn to her.**

**Kagome**: Unlike the hand from before, they can see and aim at you. Just look…

**We pay more attention to the field. **

**Kagome**: Mario, when an archer points up towards you…

**2 minutes of tutorial later.**

**They learned if the bad guys pointed up to Mario, they were aiming for Mario.**

**And if it was pointing down towards Luigi, guess what?**

**So, any way Mario & Luigi jumped over all the arrows and on all the archers.**

**It looked like they were going to win until…**

**Kagome**: Uh, Mario, Luigi…

**Well, good job guys, Kagome is being held hostage to one of the archers!**

**Mario bros**:Oh no.

**Luigi**:(Being tied up) -Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Luigi**:(Being taken away from the tree) -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Luigi**:(Being taken in the forest) aahaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaa

**Luigi**:(Mario and Kagome need to go number 1)aahaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Luigi**:(In the middle of a village tied next to Mario and Kagome) …aaaaaaahaaha! Sniff.

**Thank you for crying for all of us Luigi. Fingers are pointing and people are whispering at them. What's going on here, the Dark ages?**

**Mario looks worried, but in control. He's sure whoever is in charge will clear things up, at least before they do anything else to them. **

**Villager**: Make way for high priestess Kaede!

**And elderly Woman with an eye patch walks towards them. Luigi is sure she is a witch and starts to sweat (Eyes tired from doing all the work) then she starts throwing some stuff at them**

**Kagome**: Hey, Hey!

**Kaede**: Demon, be gone!

**Luigi thinks that the demon is behind them and tries to get out.**

**Luigi**:Waaaaaaaaaaaa! (Struggling)

**Mario and Kagome just watch him with a water drop.**

**Kagome**: We're not demons, ok!

**Kaede**: Are ye not? Then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha?

**Archer**: They could be spies from another village.

**Kaede**: In that case they would be fools. Who would invade such a poor village as ours?

**Bowser**: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- Snort! What? (Checks to see that Princess Peach is still captured in her cage from this morning)

**Bowser**: …..… (Still half asleep)

**Bowser**: Eh. I'm sure Mario's in the final world by now. (Yawns) I'll wake up when I hear he gets to the tower in the halfway point. ZzZZZ-

**We couldn't resist. Anyway Kaede looks surprised at Kagome.**

**Kaede**: Let me take a good look at ye.

**She goes up to her and touches her chin.**

**Kaede**: Look clever girl, or be a half wit.

**Mario looks at Luigi, who doesn't look clever at all.**

**Mario**:(sighs)

**Kaede lets go of Kagome's chin.**

**Kaede**: It's there, though I know not why.

**Mario bros /Kagome**: Huh?

**Loading…**

(**When ever the story has to load, it's because we're going from RPG to 3D. or to DS to Wii. Or Galaxy to- you get the idea. This also happens to go the other way around incase you get confused**)

**Inuyasha's Forest**

**Old school meets Very Old school**_**New**_**!**

**Game music is playing in the background as Kaede talks with the Mario Bros.**

**Kaede**: So, you are called the Mario Brothers are you?** (A)** Your friend Kagome has told us very interesting story's about you.** (A)** Do not worry about her she is fine, but she should rest for the time being.** (A)** You on the other hand may want to become familiar with our village.** (A)** If you wish you may build a temporary home. It's the least we can offer after what happened earlier.** (A)**

**Well I think the least you can really do is help make the huts with them. But, I guess a tutorial is ok too.**** As some familiar music in the air starts to play, the bros start off their adventure in front of a trail of coins. They talk to some villagers and read some polls that (re) teach them tricks that can help them get around the level and get hut parts. Some told them about Crystals known as Demon Gems. The main thing with those was that the more you had, the more Demons would respect you. Gold coins continued to line up like a trail as they leave the village. They also find some of Kagome's lost items & other hidden goodies, later some weird, small demon like monsters in the Forest tried to get in their way, but the brothers beat Goombas tougher then these shrimps, and again Gold coins showed them the way back, it was like they went back to the Mushroom Kingdom all over again.**

**Once they found all the items in the level they went back to Kaede.**

**Kaede**: Ah, you have found all the parts for your houses.** (A)** If you wish you may explore more before working on your houses.** (A)** When you are ready to start, go to the spot you wish to make your house on.** (A)**

_**Cleared!**_

**Mario bros**: We're number one!

**Old school meets Very Old school**

**Coins: 150 ****3UP**

**Kagome's lost items **_**5/5**_

**Demon Gems **_**3/3**_

**Wow, 100%.**

**Loading…**

**As Mario and Luigi Work on their huts, day turns to night. Satisfied with there work, they retire with Kagome and have some of Kaede's stew. And yes they just missed the part were she talks about Kikyo. But Mario remembers to ask about the small demons in the tutorial from before.**

**Mario**:(Italian gibberish)

**Kaede**: So, you have seen the demons of this world. Beware; there are much more that haunt other places.

**Kagome**: I guess that's more reason for us to get going soon.

(Going… But where… And how…?)

**Kagome**: By they way Mario, Luigi…

**Mario bros**:hmm?

**Kagome**: I'm very sorry for dragging you into this mess. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here now.

**Mario**:Eh.

**Kagome**: What do you mean you're used to it?

**Luigi**:(Italian gibberish)

**Kagome**: ... You mean you've gone thru this before.

**Mario bros**:(nod)

**Kaede**: So this is not the first time you've traveled to a new world.

**Mario bros**:(nod)

**Kagome**: So you go warped before?

**Mario bros**:(nod)

**Kagome**: To another time?

**Mario**: Mario world!

**Kagome**: You mean you went to another world?

**Mario bros**: (nod)

**Kagome**: How was that like?

**Then to get to the next seen a Super Mario game went across the screen.**

**Kagome**: So, you actually came from the other world but were sent to my world to be raised until a warp pipe sucked you back.

**Mario bros**: (nod)

**Kagome**: But later, you found a way to get back and decided to come for a bit.

**Mario bros**: (nod)

**Kagome**: Really for a bit? Why do you want to go back?

**In a dark kingdom far away…**

**Bowser**: (Roar)

**Bowser**: The Mario Brothers should have come by now!

**Goomba**: What if they got beat on the way here?

**Bowser**: Himff! When they do get beat, it will be from by my hand.

**Goomba**: Wait, then why do you still have us go after-

**Bowser**: Kamek!

**Kamek**: (Comes as commanded bumps into goomba with broom)

**Bowser**: You, Go find out where those sacredy plumbers ran off to now!

**Kamek**: I'm on my way.

**Bowser**:And you better find them before the end of the next part or else!

**Goomba**: (picking him self up from the ground)Ugh. I hate it when… (Falls back down)

**Peach heard everything in her cage.**

**Peach/Bowser**: (With their heads down) (It never takes this long…)

**Back at the village **

**Kagome**: So that why.

**Kaede**: You must care a great deal about you beloved one.

**Mario**:(Looks down sadly and sighs)

**Luigi**:(also looks down sadly)

**Even in the forest someone else has his head down sadly.**

**An exclamation mark flashes on the Mario bros as they hear something outside.**** Mario bros**: Ehh!

**They run out to see what is going on. The village is being attacked by giant centipede like monster.**

**Mario bros**:Mama-! (Interrupted by an attack of the giant centipede but dogged in time)

**Kagome**:** (**Gasps)

**Mario bros**:Ehh?

**Kagome**: that's the same thing that dragged me into the well.

**Mario bros**: (look at the hands) (they recognized who it is.)

(**Boss names are also underlined**)

**Misters Centipede**

**Misters Centipede**: Give me the Sacred Jewel!

**It just misses them.**

**Kaede**: It said Sacred Jewel, There yee it still?

**Kagome**: Uh, I have no idea. I mean I heard of the jewel but I…

**Mario gets in his fighting stance.**

**Mario**:Luigi!

**Mario**:(Looking around)

**Mario**:Luigi? (Then sees he's curled next to Kagome and Kaede)

**Mario knows he has to fight this demon with or without his brothers help, in order to save Kagome. He then Jumps right in front of Misters Centipede.**

**Misters Centipede**: I must have it I must!

**And they collide.**

**Mario**:Let's a go!

**Cool Looks like a boss fights coming in the very start of the next part. See you then.**

_MrGamergem0_: Sorry everyone who read my first parts when they were new & wanted to see the story continue. It was actually kinda done but there was a lot of loop holes in this part that I had to fix for parts 1, 2, and the ones still in the making. Also I'm helping my Best friend Drago with some stuff he's working on too. And well I wouldn't be much of a gamer if I didn't… you know. Anyway after finishing this part (for the 3rd time) I think it's finally safe to say… Yay! I did it! Yeah! Alright! PS , I don't know if Mario should keep the hand or not so for the heak of it, until I bring it up again please just use your imagination. Your K+ Imagination.

**Mario**:Thank you!

DragoMaster: well seeing how mostly everybody is gone I might as well say it

**Next time On Inuyasha starring Mario **

_MrGamergem0_: Insert battle cryyyyyyyyyy!

Lackey Lamb: Yo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time…**

_**Bowser**: Kamek!_

_**Kamek**: (Comes as commanded bumps into goomba with broom) _

_**Bowser**: You, Go find out where those sacredy plumbers ran off to now!_

_**Kamek**: I'm on my way._

_**Bowser**: And you better find them before the end of the next part or else!_

**As Kamek flies off, someone spots him in the sky.**

**?**: ….

**Kamek**: So, you guys think you can leave us going into some nerdy story huh? (Shows off wand) Well then I guess I'll just have to "convince" the directors to give a little… Scream time! Ha ha ha!

* * *

**Outside the forth wall…**

**Kamek**: Pleaseletmein!Ohplease!Ohplease!Ohplease!Ohplease!Ohpleeeeeeeaaaase!

DragoMaster: … What?

**Kamek**: Please! I have to see Mario and Luigi Now!

DragoMaster: Denied!

**Kamek**: Bu-but why?

**Sota**: We have our bad guy for the main bad guy already.

**Kamek**: Well you have our main good guy for the main good guy! So what the heak can we do?

DragoMaster: Listen, you just don't fit in this story.

**Kamek**: Oh! So gigantic reptiles don't fit in with bl-urger hungry demons, But Fat Italian plumbers do.

DragoMaster/**Sota**:…Yep.

**Kamek**: (Face palm)

DragoMaster: Sorry, but you know what they say, Screw Kamek.

**Kamek**: Hey! I know for a fact that's not a saying

DragoMaster: … How?

**Kamek**: You got to be kidding me!

**Sota**: Sorry but we have all the spots filled.

**Kamek**: In that case you must be the Toad for this then.

**Sota**: No!... Not really… Kind of… Oh who am I kidding?

DragoMaster: Look, even if we wanted you, it's all up to GamerGem whether anyone is in or out.

**Kamek**: Well can't I at least apply for Bowser? He's really the one who wants to get to the Mario's.

DragoMaster: Sorry, but he's too busy right now working on the stories blending them into one. But tell you what, we'll tell him about your offer and let you know if he hollers.

_MrGamerGem0_: **HOLLER!** (Busts out of room knocking everyone out of the way)

DragoMaster: Ran out of blurgers?

_MrGamerGem0_: (Depressingly) Yes. (Back to yelling) But that's not why I'm upset!

**Sota**: What's the matter?

_MrGamerGem0_: I can't fit Mario &/Or Luigi in any of these parts!

DragoMaster: So you can't fit in some fillers, that's ok.

_MrGamerGem0_: These aren't just fillers. These are some very important parts, well to me anyways. Also I can't fit these things in.

DragoMaster: What? You want to but these in here too?

_MrGamerGem0_: Yeah huh.

DragoMaster: I can understand having those two. But what the heak is up with these being in here?

_MrGamerGem0_: Your face that's what.

DragoMaster: Well if you want them in that badly then why don't you just yell out Nintenlogic here and there?

_MrGamerGem0_: I don't want to resort to that yet.

**Sota**: Yet?

**Kamek**: (Peeks in story) Hmm. Hey MrGamerGem0.

_MrGamerGem0_: What?

**Kamek**: Bowser and I can drop these down. And while we're down there we can fix some parts in your story.

DragoMaster: How can we trust you! You do nothing in the games but-(Gets Knocked away by GamerGem)

_MrGamerGem0_: Deal! So just drop this (gives thing) and these (Thing giving) aannd these! (Drops heavy thing) Just make these fit in the story!

**Kamek**: Urg! You really want all this to be part of your story?

_MrGamerGem0_: Oh yeah! For story reasons you'll also need to wear this. (Fit) Do nice enough and you got a deal

**Kamek**: It… sure… is…**heavy**!

_MrGamerGem0_: Oh you'll do fine. Now just get in there. ( Kicks Kamek into Story )

**Kamek**: AAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (Drops like a rock &) … (KA-BAM!)

DragoMaster: Ouch. Are you sure that was a wise idea.

_MrGamerGem0_: Oh DragoMaster,…. we both know nothing in here is going to be Wise.

**Sota**: (pointing at you) At least that guy is watching.

**Inuyasha**: ( Eating some kind of burger ) Mmm. Blurger.

* * *

**Back in time…**

**Mario**: Let's a go!

**Luigi**: Okdokey!

**RPG Boss time with Mistress Centipede! Kaede & Kagome watch from the side while Mario & Luigi mark the fighting ground in a part of the village were people won't get hurt from her. Mistress Centipede charges in, but they Jump over her & counterattack with multiple jumps on her long centipede back. It's like facing a big Wiggler, but their attacks don't seem to do a lot of damage to her. **

**Mistress Centipede**: The jewel will be mine! I will wipe out anything in my path now, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Kagome**: …

**She actually didn't yell go, but if we showed what she really said, I'd have to change the game's rating. Then, she started spinning like a drill that'd hurt if they tried to counter jump. But as they keep timing there jumps, they beat her in no time. And they Level up too!**

**Mistress Centipede**: Fools, it doesn't matter how hard you try, you are only delaying your fate.

**A rock hits Mistress Centipede.**

**Kagome**: Hey Centipede.

**Mistress Centipede**: !

**Then Kagome runs away.**

**Mistress Centipede**: I must have her!

**She then smacks Mario away again & goes after Kagome.**

**Mario**: Mama- Hmpf!

**And crashes into a bush**

**Kaede**: Mario, ye be fine?

**Luigi**: Mario?

**Mario then finds something strange in the bush.**

**Kaede**: What be they?

**Mario**: Welcome, to… Mario Kart?

**Mario bros**: Hmm?

**But that didn't matter to them. Kagome is in big trouble **

**Mario bros**: Lets a go!

**Villager**: It's no use.

**Mario bros**: ?

**Villager**: The centipede demon spread too much rubble to get thru.

**Kaede**: There is no other way to pass?

**Villager**: I'm sorry, if only we could smash all they rubble away. But nothing in our time can do that.

**They then remember leavening there hammers in their carts. So they go in front of their carts & press the A button**

_**You got Hammers!**_

_**Press the B button to use them**_

**Or…**

_**You got Hammers!**_

_**Slash the remote down to use them**_

**Yeah, but for now let's go with the DS-ish way.**

**Then a thought bubble pops atop their heads, telling them to press the B button. The Rubble in front of them disappears and then the cars turn on with the A button in front of them. When Kagome gets the centipede to the well, they'll push her in & trap her. **

**Then jumping on her will be like shooting fish in a bucket.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Did you remember to see the real Inuyasha anime?

**Loading…**

Did you remember to read the real Inuyasha manga?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**While Kagome runs into the forest she notices that the centipede is keeping up faster than she thought she would.**

**Kagome**: Grandpa! Sota! (She images them)

**Kagome**: Mom! Mario! (She images them too)

**Kagome**: ….. (**Luigi**: Hey!)

**Kagome**: Whoever you are please somebody help me!

**Meanwhile at the great tree, Inuyasha awakens.**

**Inuyasha**:I smell it, the scent of the women who sealed me into this tree.

**He tries to reach arrow only to be stopped by it. While Kagome runs, she trips on a branch and slides to the tree where Inuyasha was sleeping. He then sees Kagome getting off the ground from that trip. **

**Kagome**: Sigh, You'd think being in an adventure with the Mario bros would be the funniest thing ever. It's actually very stressful.

**Inuyasha**: Hey Kikyo, having trouble slaying that wimpy centipede.

**Kagome**:Huh? …You are?

**Inuyasha**:Why bother toying with second raters like Mistress Centipede? Settle it like you did against me.

**Kagome**:That does it! Kikyo, Kikyo who ever she is she's not me cuz my name is-

**Inuyasha**: She's here.

**Mistress centipede attacks Kagome but the villagers shoot arrows at her from a distance. **

**Villager**: Good! Now pull!

**Kagome**:I'm saved.

**Inuyasha**:Heh, I'm disappointed Kikyo

**Kagome**:Why you you're mistaking me for someone else I'm not this Kikyo person.

**Inuyasha**: Keh. Go stuff it, no other girl smells this disgusting

**Inuyasha sniffs Kagome**

**Inuyasha**:Kikyo you're not her.

**Kagome**:Get it now? My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!

**Inuyasha**: You're right. Kikyo was cuter, much more cuter.

**Kagome**: Wha-?

**Mistress centipede breaks free from the villagers and grabs Kagome while she grabs Inuyasha's bangs while still seal to the tree.**

**Kagome**:Let go of me!

**Inuyasha**:Owowowow! Let go!

**Villager**: Lady Kaede…. Inuyasha!

**Kaede**:Inuyasha has awakened. That seal to have remained unbroken for eternity so how?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Do you need to go now?

**Loading…**

It will stay loading until your done.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**The Great Tree**

**The Great Tutorial Part one**

**Lap races _New_!**

**Tutorial**

**Its Mario Kart. Just get there 1st or before time runs out or some other mission. End.**

**Mario**: Yahoo! I'm a winner!

**Luigi**: Oh yeah! Who's number one now? Luigi!

**New best Time!**

**Mario and Luigi are driving to the rescue with their Mario Karts, driving thru to the great tree. No rivaling racers, time limit or anything, just get to Kagome!**

**Mario**: Wahoo!

**Luigi**: Waaaaa!

**The Great Tree**

**The Great Tutorial Part two**

**Checkpoint races _New_!**

**Same as before, just No laps and a long curvy line End.**

**Mario**: Yahoo! I'm a winner!

**Luigi**: Oh yeah! Who's number one now? Luigi!

**As they catch up, they learn neat tricks and gimmicks as any tutorial teaches. They speed thru it with blue line boosts & drift boosts.**

**Mario**: Oh yes!

**Luigi**: Oh yes!

**The Great Tree**

**The Great Tutorial Part two**

**Battle races _New_!**

… **I'm not even going to start.**

**Luigi**: Koopa!

**Mario**: ?

**Luigi**: ?

**Mario bros**: …

**Mario**: Wahoo!

**Luigi**: Waaaaa!

**They now have the great tree in their site. The track continues, but the coarse ends.**

**Mario**: Yahoo! I'm a winner!

**Luigi**: Oh yeah! Who's number one now? Luigi!

**New best Time!**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

2D Mario rocks!

**Loading…**

3D Mario rocks!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**As they close in on the tree the karts suddenly stop.**

**Mario bros**: ?

**They walk around looking for what made them stop, & when they check under the hood …**

**Mario bros**: Mama-mia!

**Out of it comes Kamek.**

**Kamek**: Well, it's about time you opened up. I was getting cooped up in there.

What? Did you really think Karts grow on bushes? No! I was using up a lot of magic to keep them running, & let me tell you; they invented speeding limits for a good reason! Then again, they aren't invented quite yet. Maybe I'll invent it myself, maybe call them Koop Limits. But that's for later.

**Mario**: Huh?

**Kamek**: Yeah, you're probably thinking "How would I know how to find you?" Well, while looking in my crystal ball, I saw you went back to the real world to do some jobs. On my way there, I found a flyer of yours & then after some investigating, the places you've worked on. Then, with the help of my magic wand, I found the pipe you went to hide in.

**Luigi**: (Italian gibberish)

**Kamek**: Pipe, well, it doesn't matter!

**Mario**: (Italian gibberish)

**Kamek**: Yeah didn't think I'd ever hide in your carts did you!

**Mario bros**: (Looking at him like WHAT?)

**Kamek**: Anyway now that you found me it's time to get your gooses cooked, His goose, your goose, and her goose.

**Mario bros**: Gasp! (Shake heads no)

**Kamek**: What? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe she's nothing but a jittery school girl? Don't act stupid, you know what I'm talking about!

**Mario bros**: ?

**Kamek**: Tisk. You want to use her magic powers in her body! If I'm not mistaken, she probably has no idea how to use it, making it free for anyone who can get a hold of her. That's why you left, isn't it. To take her powers & use it on us! Ha! Not before we take them and use it on you, your friend, & your mushroom friends.

**Mario**: Let's a go!

**Luigi**: Okdokey!

**The Mario bros start off with they're jump attacks.**

**Kamek**: Ha! That's your answer to everything isn't it Jumping! Well I got just the thing to take you down with. (Ah, so that's why he had me try this thing on.)

**He then waves his magic wand around him to change his blue hood into a heavy, spiky, heavy, black, heavy helmet. (That's heavy by the way)**

**Kamek**: Let's see you get out of this one. … Wahhh! Uh oh!

**He falls off his broom.**

**Kamek**: Eh, a small set back, you still can't jump on me anyways.

**They try, but they get hurt jumping on him. Then Kamek attacks with his wand. Things look bad for the bros. That is, until they try using their hammers.**

**Kamek**: Yow! That hurt!

**It goes on like that for a turn or too until…**

**Kamek**: Ha! That's your answer to everything isn't it Hitting with a hammer! Well I got just the thing to take you down with.

**He went back into his normal hood & got back up on his broom.**

**Kamek**: Let's see you hit me with your hammers now.

**Yeah, you know where this is going.**

**Anyway, Kamek continues to change from the two forms unknowingly teaching the Mario bros how to use both jumping and hammers to fight. Pretty soon his helmet breaks. & they level up again.**

**Kamek**: Ugh. I can't believe I lost. All that hard work… making that magic helmet… down the drain… erm.

**Then all a sudden, they hear a ruckus by the great tree.**

**Mario bros**: Uh oh.

**They then hear the sound of a magic broom flying away**

**Mario bros**: (turns around)!

**Kamek**: You may have won the fight; but I have already completed my mission of finding you two! & when I tell King Bowser about your new friend you may have another princess to find in another castle.

**Mario bros**: (Jumps angrily)

**Kamek**: Oh, don't worry about being lonely. My crystal ball showed me one last thing before I left to find you two. Let's just say you may "half" some problem you can't blame on us.

**Luigi**: Eh?

**Kamek**: From the sound of what's going on by that tree, you'll know soon enough.

**Kamek then starts to fly farther and farther away. **

**Kamek**: Good luck Mario & Luigi! You'll need it! (Bad guy chuckle)

**As Kamek flies out of view; the 2 shake their heads. They figure it must just be Kamek trying to scare them. They then see he dropped something.**

_**You got the Magic Battery!**_

**As Mario & Luigi put the battery in their cart something strange happens. It starts to shine. Then it turns into a moter bike.**

_**You can now change your kart into a moter bike.**_

**They then try to drive it to the tree when it stops all the sudden. There is a sign with a crossed out wheel.**

**Mario bros**: (sigh)

**Looks like they'll have to get there by foot. Good thing its less then ¼ a mile away. And hey… If they can face that creepy centipede they can face any half whatever thing. Mario & Luigi then continue their way to the tree by foot.**

**Mistress Centipede**: This body is troublesome. I'll devour you shikon jewel and all.

**Kagome**:Wha?

**Inuyasha**:Shikon jewel?

**Kagome**: No! Stop it!

**Kagome puts her hand in front of Mistress Centipede.**

**Kagome**: Get away!

**Kagome's hand blast Mistress Centipede back. **

**Kagome and the villagers are stunned at what they just saw.**

**Kagome**:Uh?

**Mistress Centipede retaliates by biting Kagome's waist. Then a jewel comes out of her. **

**Mistress Centipede**: Just as I thought she had it in her own body

**Inuyasha**: Hand that over!

**Then mistress centipede wraps Kagome into the tree were Inuyasha is. **

**Mistress Centipede**: At last we meet Inuyasha who seeks the shikon jewel…" I have heard of a half demon by such name.

**Inuyasha**: (Glares)

**Kagome**: Half demon? Him?

**Inuyasha**:don't underestimate me centipede mistress when I fight seriously an old hag like you is just small fry.

**Mistress Centipede**: It looks as though your power is being sealed isn't it? Can't move can you? You stay there and watch.

**Then from out of nowhere a spinning hammer hits the back of her head and the jewel flies off her tongue. Everybody gasps at what happened. Then everybody hears**

**Luigi**:Sorry.

**Mario**:Luigi! (Sigh)

**The bros then see a jewel on the ground and Mario picks it up just like the one from the last time he came here. **

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

How much do you want to bet

**Loading…**

That I'll run out of stuff to say

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Mario is transported to another flashback in a str****ange shrine.**

**Mario**: Hey! Where did everybody go?

**He then sees the Jewel left to the middle of the room from his hand.**

**Mario**: That's a funny. Huh!

**He then hears loud noises coming from outside the shrine.**

**Mario**: ?

**Mario is about open the door to see what's a going on when...**

**Mario**: Let's see what's a g-

**Inuyasha smacks Mario out of the way-**

**Mario**: Hmpf!

**-& gets into the shrine were the jewel was and steals it.**

**Mario**: (Dizzily) Mama Mia.

**Mario shakes himself out of his daze fast enough to see the villagers fire arrows at him.**

**Mario**: Wah!

**Mario jumps out of a window just in time to doge the arrows.**

**Mario**: (panting)… Hm?

**Inuyasha**: At long last I can final…

**Inuyasha gets too far for him to hear the rest of the sentence. Mario rushes to him the best he can. **

**Mario**:Stop! What's a happening? (Chases after Inuyasha)

**He then hears someone shout…**

**? **:Inuyasha!

**Mario**: Inu-

**Mario then turns his head to see a woman who has an injury on her left shoulder and sees her fire an arrow at Inuyasha when he is at the tree from the previous vision. **

**Mario**:-yash-(surprised)Ah!

**Mario flinches at the site of him getting pinned by the arrow. The jewel falls out of Inuyasha's hand hitting the ground**

**Inuyasha**:Ki… Kikyo. How could… I thought…

**Inuyasha then passes out.**

**Kikyo kneels down and picks up the sacred jewel**

**Kikyo**: (breathing heavily)

**She then falls to the ground**

**Mario**: Oh No!

**Little girl**: Big sister! You're hurt, really badly!

**A little girl with a bandage on her right eye tries to help her sister up. Mario then runs toward the 2 girls.**

**Kikyo**: I forgot who I & now see, all for this the sacred jewel which- (Whimpers)

**Little girl**: You're in pain! Let someone-

**Kikyo**: I won't be that much long longer and so I give this to you, the shika no toma which you must burn with my body. It must not fall into the hands of those that will miss use it.

**Little girl**: Sister Kikyo, Sister **KIIKYYOOOOO!**

**Before Mario can do anything he is engulfed into a great flame.**

**Mario**: Whawawawawawa!

**Kikyo**: I shall take it with me to the other world.

**Mario**: Mama-miiaaa

**Then Mario snaps out of the vision he saw.**

**Luigi**: (shaking) M-Mario.

**Luigi then shivers behind Mario while pointing at the tree. Mario slowly makes his way to the tree to see Inuyasha.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The Loading screens are numerous but short.

**Loading…**

Well as short as you want anyway.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Inuyasha**:Hey you give me the sacred jewel now.

**Mario**: Whoa! Hmm,Luigi.

**Luigi**: Eh?

**Mario does a gesture of his deaths in DK and jumps back up with 1-up sound.**

**Luigi**:Hmm? (Looks at the tree)

**Luigi pokes Inuyasha, after squinting his eyes at him.**

**Inuyasha**:Are you two deaf? Give me the sacred jewel!

**Luigi**:Wahhh!

**Mario**: (Gasp!)(Sees Kagome wrapped around Inuyasha.)

**Mario**: Grrrr!

**Inuyasha**:What do you mean pervert! I'm not doing anything to her!

**Luigi**: Errm?

**Inuyasha**: What am I? Can you quit with the stupid questions? That centipede monster will wake up any moment now!

**Mario bros**: ?

**Inuyasha**: Well this girl did, by using the power of the jewel you have. Also your hammer helped.

**Mario bros**: (Look closely at the jewel)

**Mario**: Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha**: I told you to stop with the stupid questions and… how do you know my name?

**Mario scratches his head and thinks while Kagome wakes up.**

**Kagome**: What's going on?

**Mistress Centipede suddenly wakes up and begins to attack again.**

**Mistress Centipede**: The jewel is mine!

**Mario bros**: Whoa!

**The Mario Bros jump out of the way in time.**

**Inuyasha**:Give it to me.

**Kagome**: What?

**Mistress Centipede rewraps Kagome into the tree were Inuyasha is still.**

**Mistress Centipede**: (Laughs) It takes more than an attack from behind to stop me you hanyou brat.

**Mario**: (surprised) Hmm.

**Luigi**: Uh?

**Inuyasha**: Don't insult me Mistress Centipede. If I did attack our meeting would've been short….and your last.

**Kagome**: Hey you talk big but can you back it up can you or not.

**Mario**: Oh yes

**Mario jumps in front of Mistress Centipede **

**Mario**: Luigi.

**Luigi slowly creeps towards Mario **

**Luigi**: I-I-I'm a c-coming too!

**And clutches him.**

**Kagome**: See they can back it up. Well, Mario at least.

**Inuyasha**: Who the heak are you guys anyway?

**Mario**: We're the Mario brothers!

**Luigi**: Y-yeah the Mario brothers.

**Mistress Centipede looks to Mario bros.**

**Mistress Centipede**: You two! So you're the ones that hit me from behind.

**Luigi**: Erm.

**Mistress Centipede**: Indeed it was an accident. Your last one! (!)

**She then sees Mario holding the Jewel.**

**Mistress Centipede**: How dare you! Not only do you cowardly strike me, you try to take the shika no toma and run with it.

**Mario**: (Jumps.)

**Mistress Centipede**: Oh, so you don't intend to run away.

**Luigi**: (jumps)

**Mistress Centipede**: Well then show me your true colors now!

**She then squeezes Kagome & Inuyasha**

**Kagome**: Eh! It's crushing me.

**Inuyasha**: …

**Mario**: Stop!

**Luigi**: Noo!

**Mistress Centipede**: I'll stop under one condition. You must give up the jewel or watch them suffer.

**Mario bros**: Grr!

**Inuyasha**: Just give it to me! I'll be more than happy to slice that bug in half!

**Mario bros**: (Looking at Kagome) Aww.

**Inuyasha**: Are you two kidding? She's a goner anyway.

**Mario bros**: Grr!

**Mistress Centipede**: So what will you choose?

**Luigi**: (shivering)

**Mario**: Hmm… ! (Opens hand with the jewel)

**Mistress Centipede**: So you have decided?

**Mario**: Hiya! (Does kung fu moves in open space.)

**Inuyasha/ Kagome/ Kaede/ Villagers**:What!**!**

**Luigi**: (Jaw drop)

**Kaede**: Do my ears trick me? That man sealed his fate!

**Villager A**: What? What did he just say?

**Kaede**: Mario had just made a dangers deal with Mistress Centipede.

**Villager B**: What was it?

**Kaede**: He promised that he'd let her have the jewel only on one condition…

He must be her first victim.

**Villagers**: (Gasp)

**Luigi**: (Jaw still dropped)

**Mistress Centipede**: (Laughing hard)

**Mario**: Pow-Pow! (Still doing Kung fu stuff)

**Mistress Centipede**: Very well, now give it to me.

**Mario**: Uh-Uh! (Points at Inuyasha & Kagome)

**Mistress Centipede**: Fine! I shall let go of their grasp.

**She lets go of the tree with Kagome & Inuyasha**

**Mistress Centipede**: Now, THE JEWEL!

**Kagome**: What the heak are you thinking

**Mario**: Ok! (Throws the Jewel to her face)

**Inuyasha**: No! You fool!

**Mistress centipede swallows the jewel with the villagers shocked in fear at what is happening.**

**Mistress Centipede**: **Such… power such… joy.**

**Everyone is stunned at what's happening as mistress centipede's arms reattach and she starts to transform into a scarier monster **

**Inuyasha**: Once her body has digested the jewel of the four souls none of you will be able to stop her. Face it you 2 you may want to run now.

**Mistress Centipede**: (Cuts in front of him) **Now… for the rest of the deal! (**Oh god no Laugh**)**

**Luigi**: Mario! (Jumps on her back and gets thrown at Mario)

**Mario**: Luigi?

**Luigi**: (Hugs Mario Crying)

**Mistress Centipede**: **So, I must face you too again? It will take more than a handy cap like that to beat me now!**

**Mario and Luigi are shaking of fear but then they see the villagers and the harm it could cause to them. They have to stop it. **

**Mario**: Lets a go!

**Luigi**: Okdokey!

**Kagome**: Mario! Luigi!

**Mario bros**: (!)

**Kagome**: You can't fight her like you normally could. You have to use action commands to win this.

**Mario bros**: (Nods)

**Kagome**: Be careful don't let her burse you

**Mario and Luigi start to jump on her. She tries to swipe them with her arms but they jump over her again. For the whole fight she keeps missing. **

**Mistress Centipede**: **You cannot stop me I am too perfect now!**

**Inuyasha**: (Stomach grumbles) Man I haven't eating in a long time.

**Mistress Centipede/Mario/Luigi**:(water drop)

**Inuyasha**: (looks to the left and right) A tree around here has fruit. Is it the one I'm on?

**Next on her list of attacks was smacking a tree on top of the bros making fruit (yes I know) fruit fall down on them. For that they used their hammer to whack it back at the centipede monster but they by accident hit Inuyasha's head. But none of that matter's as they can't keep her down.**

**But Luigi accidentally throws his hammer at her trying to swing it at her.**

**Luigi**: Not again!

**Mario thinks fast and quickly jumps up behind the hammer in the air…**

**Mistress Centipede**: **Huh?**

**Mario**: See you next time.

…**and smacks it with his hammer, right into her face.**

**Mistress Centipede**: **Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! (**Collapses**)**

**Mario**: Yahoo!

**Kagome**: (!)

**Kaede**: (!)

**Villagers**: (!)

**Mario**: Grrrr! (Yanks the hammer out of her head) Luigi!

**Luigi**: (Hugs Mario crying again)

**Inuyasha**: Excuse me…

**Mario bros**: (!) (Trying hard not to laugh)

**So much fruit fell on Inuyasha's head that it looked like he was wearing a fruit hat.**

**Inuyasha**: Do you guys want to live or die? Remove this fruit from my head or else.

**Still trying not to laugh, they knew he couldn't do much to them, but Mario decided to go up to him anyways. Suddenly, as fast as she fell, she rose up & attacked the plumbers.**

**Mistress Centipede**: **DID YOU THINK I'D GO SO EASALY?**

**Mario**: W-What?

**Luigi sees Kagome caught in her grasp again.**

**Luigi**: Hey! No cheating!

**Mistress Centipede**: **OH DON'T WORY, I INTEND TO FINISH YOU LONG BEFORE. NOW, MY FIRST VICTIM, WHERE WERE WE?**

**Mario**: Uh, Game Over.

**Kagome**: No Mario! Don't say that.

**Inuyasha**: Hey, can you, pull out this arrow? (Sees Kagome trying not to laugh (still has fruit hat))

**Inuyasha**: (I am so glad they're being crushed to death right now.) Look can you pull out this arrow or not?

**Kagome**: I-I don't know.

**Kagome looks at the arrow in Inuyasha's chest and tries to reach it**

**Kaede**: Nay child! Once the arrow is removed then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all!

**Inuyasha**: Don't be stupid you old hag! Look at those two! At least with me you had a chance were as that thing is gonna eat you!

**They see the Mario bros being repeatedly squeezed by her, making squeak sounds.**

**Mistress Centipede**: **I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN AGES!**

**Inuyasha**: Results of death may very … And what about you? You ready to die yet

**Kagome**: (I-I don't know what I should do but…)

**She grabs the arrow and tries to pull it out.**

**Kagome**: (…given the choice...) …I choose to… err… Live!

**The arrow then vanishes. **

**Kaede**: It's gone! My sister's spell vanished!

**Then Inuyasha's heart shines and beats more rapid. Kagome hears his heart beat as well as pulse. **

**Mistress centipede is distracted buy this and so the bros use the opportunity to escape.**

**Tap the A & B buttons **

**Mario**: Yahoo! (Pop)

**Luigi**: Wahoo! (Pop)

**Mistress Centipede**: **WHAT THE…**

**Kagome**: (Looks up at him) Um, ah, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha**: (Evil, but also cool laugh)

**She tries to rewrap the Mario bros but was blasted away by Inuyasha's power. **

**Inuyasha**: Arrg!

**Kagome**: Ah! (Falls)

**Luigi**: Luigi time! (Catches her)

**Mistress Centipede**: **YOUUU… CHIIILD…**

**Inuyasha**: Old enough for you hag. Iron weaver soul stealer! Demon be gone!

**Luigi**:(dressed up like a pope) Halleluiah!

**Inuyasha slices her to shreds. **

**Inuyasha**: Hah.

**Mario**: Whoa!

**Luigi**: Mama Mia.

**Kagome**: (I had no idea he was this powerful.)

**The corps of mistress centipede is moving.**

**Mario**: Mama Mia!

**Luigi**: (Screams jumping into Inuyasha's arms)

**Inuyasha**: ?

**Luigi**: Heh, heh, Hello.

**Inuyasha drops him**

**Kagome**: You gotta be kidding it's still moving?

**Kaede**: Can you see where the flesh grows the shikon jewel is burning inside of her.

**Kagome**: But

**Kaede**: Unless you remove the jewel from her body she will resurrect itself through time without end.

**Mario**: (Italian gibberish)

**Kaede**: I have never heard of this check point you speak of.

**Kagome**: Whaddya mean unless I remove it wait I see it.

**Mario and Luigi gather around Kagome and Kaede with the jewel in Kagome's hand. Then the body of Mistress Centipede vanishes in to thin air.**

**Kaede**: Only ye may possess the sacred jewel

**Kagome**: But how did it get inside my body. Why would I have this jewel of the four soul's thing a ma jig gives powers to demons.

**Mario thinks back to what Kamek said before. **

**Mario**: hmm…

_**Kamek**: If I'm not mistaken, she probably has no idea how to use it, making it free for anyone who can get a hold of her. _

**Well any demon apparently, But he can't help but wonder, If only demons can use it, then why did they give him those strange visions when his is only human? **

**Mario**: (!)

**Wait! Didn't Inuyasha try to take them in one of his flash backs? Could he too…**

**Inuyasha then crushes a coconut with his foot **

**(**_MrGamergem0_: It was in the hat, that's its part in the plot & I'm sticking with it**)**

**Inuyasha**: Exactly. Meaning there is no point in a mortal keeping it. So be a good little girl and hand it over.

**So he does want the Jewel for himself! Mario!**

**Mario**: Hmm? (Looks at screen)

**He's also one of the demons that want its power! Mario, think fast before it's too late!**

**Mario**: Yahoo! Hmm?... (!) I got it! Luigi.

**Luigi**: Eh?

**Mario**: (Italian gibberish)

**Luigi**: (Italian gibberish)

**Mario**: (Nods& runs off)

**Inuyasha**: If you hand over the jewel right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you!

**Kagome**: What? (Wait, so he's not the hero? Then who is?)

**Somewhere else a moter bike starts up.**

**Mario**: (puts on glasses) It's a me, Mario.

**(Yeeeaaahhh)**

* * *

**Kamek**: So what did you think?

_MrGamergem0_: …... Eh, better than anything I came up with. Here you go.

**Kamek**: What's this?

_MrGamergem0_: Bowser's script. Give it to him.

**Kamek**: Thank you. (Fly's away) Fools!

_MrGamergem0_: Man this was a long part, and it took quite a while to make. But I want to see if I can keep making them this long and…

What are you doing Drago?

Drago: (Taking a toaster) Sorry, but you know what they say. All toasters, toast toast.

_MrGamergem0_: LOL! I just love that guy. Now it's time to make the next part. Inuyasha Vs Mario.

**Mario**: Mama Mia!

_MrGamergem0_: I want to believe I can make the next part for winter, but honestly I don't see it happening.

**Mario**: Mama Mia!

_MrGamergem0_: Oh and Mario, in your next part you & Luigi still have Tutorials.

**Mario**: Mama Mia. (Faints)


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time…**

**_Mario!_**

_**Mario**: Hmm? (Looks at screen)_

**_He's also one of the demons that want its power! Mario, think fast before it's too late!_**

___**Mario**_: Yahoo! Hmm… (!) I got it! Luigi.

_**Luigi**: Eh?_

___**Mario**_: (Italian gibberish)

_**Luigi**: (Italian gibberish)_

___**Mario**_: (Nods& runs off)

**_Inuyasha_**_: If you hand over the jewel right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you!_

**_Kagome_**_: What? (Wait, so he's not the hero? Then who is?)_

**_Somewhere else a motor bike starts up._**

___**Mario**_: (puts on glasses) It's a me, Mario. 

**_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahh hhhhhh _**

**What is Mario's idea? Will it work? Find out this part! **

* * *

**DragoMaster is doing meditation whileMrGamergem0 is playing video games.**

**Kagome**: Hey MrGamergem0.

_MrGamergem0_: Yea.

**Kagome**:Are you going to tells us who your friend over there by that tree is?

_MrGamergem0_: Yea.

**Kagome**: What's his name?

_MrGamergem0_:Yea.

**Kagome**: Please tell me! He kinda freaks me out.

_MrGamergem0_:Yea.

**Kagome**: Oh that's it! (Yanks plug out.)

_MrGamergem0_: **OK! WHO WANTS A CHUCK NORIS ROUND HOUSE KICK IN THE…**… Kagome?

**Kagome**: Hi.

_MrGamergem0_: Yeah?

**Kagome**: Can you tell me about that person. (Points to Drago)

_MrGamergem0_: Drago?

**Kagome**: Yes, him what is he?

_MrGamergem0_: (Turns on his game & thinks) I don't know. Come to think of it, I don't really know how I am either. But personality wise, I figure he's the bad cop and I'm the funny one. Well, anyway that's all I think you need to know. (Back in the game)

**Kagome**: Well, is he nice?

_MrGamergem0_:Yea.

**Kagome**: (face palm)

_MrGamergem0_: Oh. Also, Drago has a tail. Hope that helps you all.

**Kagome**/Drago Master: (?)

_MrGamergem0_: Well you do! & I have sun glasses. (Yeah, (chuckle))

**Kagome**: Oh I also wanted to ask are you really going to-

_MrGamergem0_: Yeah.

**Kagome**: But you didn't let me finish.

_MrGamergem0_: Yes, but I assume it is a spoiler question & I'm an open guy. Now if you will let me sit&-

**Inuyasha**: Ow!

**Kagome**/Drago Master: (?)

_MrGamergem0_: Oh, I took your thingy with the sit thingy.

**Kagome**: Why didn't it go of that time?

_MrGamergem0_: Oh I changed the word to down.

**Inuyasha**: Ow!

_MrGamergem0_: Sorry. Hmm… I wonder if something else happens if I say stand.

**Inuyasha**: Wahhh…! (Going up, & up, & up, & up…)

_MrGamergem0_: …Not a good idea, uh Drago, this is a hard level & you know how you can fly up to-

Drago Master: Sigh, I got it. (Flies to Inuyasha)

**Inuyasha**: You morons!

Drago Master: (Something is off here why does she ask Gamergem when I'm right here it's not like she has a crush on me right?)

_MrGamergem0_: (OMG! I told him before not to do stuff like this. Who says that in a place like this?! People are going to think he's even nerdier. And why can't he do his own fan fiction? Ugh, this level is too hard wearing sunglasses.)

* * *

**The villagers gather closer around Inuyasha.**

**Kaede**: Pay no head to Inuyasha, child.

**Kagome**: The sacred jewel makes monsters more powerful. Is it cursed?

**Inuyasha**: I hate having to wait. And I hate the smell of you.

**Luigi**: Hey!

**Inuyasha**: Ok, I'm sorry, you smell bad too.

**Luigi**: Thank you.

**Villager with a meme face**: I see what he did there.

**Inuyasha**: Do you think I am gentle, little girl? Not when (attacks Kagome) you stink of the woman who killed me.

**Kagome**: Yeee!

**Luigi catches her.**

**Luigi**: Luigi time! Again & again.

**Inuyasha**: Nice catch, want me to scratch your back?

**Luigi**: Oh ho, you're a so nice. (Walking up to him.)

**Kagome**: Luigi, can't you see he was trying to hit me just now.

**Luigi**: Aww.

**Kagome**: I know, I'm tired too, but eternal rest can wait until later.

**Villager**: Shoot him quickly.

**The archers try to hit Inuyasha but he cuts their arrows into bits. Then he cuts two trees down having them fall towards them.**

**Villagers**: Run! Get away! Ah! Oh no!

**Inuyasha**: Who do you people think I am? Do you think you can hurt me like I did that centipede?

**Luigi**: Yoo-hoo!

**Inuyasha**: What is it you- (!)

**Villagers**: (!)

**Kaede**: (!) But how do you… when did ye have the sacred jewel?

**Luigi**: Again & again. Luigi time.

**Kagome**: He must have got it when he saved me back there.

**Inuyasha sneaks right behind Luigi.**

**Inuyasha**: Sorry but your "Luigi time" is up.

**Luigi**: Mario!

**Things where looking bad for Luigi until.**

**Inuyasha**: iron reveres s- (Mario hops on Inuyasha on his motor bike) - lop!

**Luigi**: Mario! (Hops on)

**Mario**: Luigi!

**Inuyasha**: Why you! (Gets boosted over)

**Mario**: So long! (Drives away)

**Inuyasha**: You're not getting away that easily!

**& Inuyasha chases after them.**

**Inuyasha**: Prepare yourselves!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

2D Luigi Rocks!(kinda)

**Loading…**

3D Luigi Rocks!(kinda)

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**The Great Tree (A)****_New_! **

**Lakitu is already in the past. Did Kamek get to Bowser?**

**Lakitu**: Don't let Inuyasha corner you or you'll be in big trouble. Get to the goal in less than 4 minutes.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

**As they try to get to the goal fast they also want to try to make it hard for Inuyasha to find them, so they try going thru the same way the archers used to take them to the village. The very same one Luigi was screaming all the way from. The track has Mario & Luigi cork screw all the way up one end of a mountain and cork screw back down by a bridge. Luigi remembers to thank Mario for saving him from Inuyasha. **

**Luigi**: Oh! Thank you Mario! You a did very nice. Wha?

**Mario's hat starts to glow.**

**Mario**: It's ok. Huh. (Takes off hat & grabs Jewel)

**Mario takes a look at the jewel. It seems a bit shinier than before. **

**Mario bros**: Ooh.

**Did it pick up some star dust from his hat?**

**Mario**: Lets a go!

**As they get to the next checkpoint, Lakitu comes up and gives them a time bonus. Next they get to the top of the mountain in the middle of the track and boost off a small ramp to the other part of the track.**

**Mario**: Wahhh!

**Luigi**: Wahhh!

**From this point they can see the full track. And it looks a lot like a green curly mustache.**

**Mario**: There it is! (Points to the bridge.)

**Luigi**: Eh?

**Then they go down the other side and get another checkpoint bonus. However around this time Inuyasha gets an idea of where they are headed. The Mario bros get to the end of the track.**

**_Finish_**

**Luigi**: I'm a Luigi, number 1

**Mario**: Yehee! I got it!

**Looks like they got far enough fast enough for the goal.**

**Inuyasha**: (You can't stop me from becoming complete)

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Did you see the original Anime?

**Loading…**

Did you read the original Manga?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**As Mario and Luigi drive off, Inuyasha attacks them from seemingly out of nowhere.**

**Inuyasha**: Blades of battle! (Attacks)

**The Mario bros then spin out of control, and drop the Jewel.**

**Mario**: Owowowowowow!

**Luigi**: Wawawawawawa!

**Inuyasha**: Hah! Now it's mine!

**However unknowingly to Inuyasha and the Mario bros, Kaede had placed a spell on Inuyasha from afar. Then, as he was about to take the jewel, beads started to appear from around his neck.**

**Inuyasha**: What the heak are these?

**As the beads are formed around him the Mario bros get back up from there daze.**

**Kaede**: Quickly you two! I have gave you power over him.

**Mario bros**: (Shakes their heads) Urg, Hm?

**Kaede**: It matters not; your word has power to hold his spirit.

**Mario**: Mama Mia!

**Inuyasha**: Ouch!

**Inuyasha falls on his face.**

**Mario**: Huh? Mama Mia?

**Inuyasha**: Yow!

**Inuyasha falls on his face again.**

**Luigi**: Aha! Mama Mia! (Loudly)

**Inuyasha**: Ow!

**Luigi**: Mama Mia! (Positively)

**Inuyasha**: Ow!

**Luigi**: Mama Mia! (Like he's singing)

**Inuyasha**: Ow!

**Luigi**: Mama Mia! (With a microphone)

**Inuyasha**: Ow!

**Mario doesn't look happy that they won this way. He really wants to solve this man to man.**

**Inuyasha**: What the heck is this thing?

**Inuyasha tries to pull it out.**

**Kaede**: I'm sorry Inuyasha, but even you lack the power to remove it

**Inuyasha**: Grr! We'll see about that! I'd come up there and finish you off if you didn't look half dead already!

**Kaede**: The word please.

**Luigi**: (Gasp) Mama-

**Mario slaps Luigi's mouth and pulls on Inuyasha kimono & Leads him to the bridge **

**Luigi**: Eh, Mario?

**Kaede**: Mario?

**Inuyasha**: (What? Why did he do that & where the heck is he taking me to? What's on this guys mind?)

**Mario**: ("Do The Mario! Swing your arms from side to side come on its time to go do The Mario! Take one step…)

**When they reach the bridge Mario gets the jewel and puts it in his hat.**

**Kagome**: What is he going to do with it?

**Mario breaths deeply, in and out. As he tries to summon up all the remaining star power from his last adventures, he tries to conduct the power of the jewel thru the star dust inside his hat, into him. He starts to feel a strange but comfortable feeling in him. He then jumps carefully on Inuyasha's back & on grabs his cursed beads and tries to break it apart.**

**Mario**: (Grunting)!

**Villagers**: !

**Kagome**: What! Why the heck is he…

**Inuyasha**: ?!

**Kaede**: I thought he was brave but now that this is, we must halt this!

**Luigi blocks them with a stop sign.**

**Luigi**: (Italian gibberish)

**Kagome**: What do you mean he knows what he's doing?

**Luigi**: (Italian gibberish)

**Kaede**: You say he has a knack for knowing what the right way is.

**Luigi**: (nods)

**Inuyasha is left speechless, at 1st he thought Mario was trying to choke him with the beads but as Mario tries his best to rip the beads apart he can't help wonder why. As Mario calls all the power from the jewel he creates a big flash covering both him and Inuyasha. When it dyes out everyone sees Mario holding the string with the beads falling on to the river & flowing away. **

**Inuyasha**: So did you think taking off those stupid beads would be enough to brighten my heart? I'm not some dumb lion with a thorn, I'm a demon!

**Mario**: (Slowly starts to grin) (giggles)

**Inuyasha**: What do you mean more like a chicken?!

**He then drops of the string & grin smirks at him**

**Inuyasha**: A deal? Like the one with that bug?

**Mario**: (Nods) (Italian gibberish)

**Inuyasha**: (cackles) so what's your catch this time.

**Mario makes a fighting pose.**

**Mario**: Let's a play.

**Inuyasha**: So you get to use the Jewel that I get if I win, but if I lose I have to listen to you from then on.

**Mario**: (nods)

**As Mario calls out all the power of the jewel, Inuyasha charges in.**

**Inuyasha**: Let's go!

**Mario**: Let's a go!

**Before Mario's fighting options could pop up for him, Inuyasha starts with a claw swipe attack hitting him.**

**Mario**: hwuag!

**Inuyasha**: Ha. Over before it began. … What?!

**Mario gets back up and brushes the attack off.**

**Inuyasha**: Bu… How? That should have pulled down the game over screen.

**Mario points to his HP total. He has more health. He also has more defense, attack, luck, etc. **

**Inuyasha**: Whatever, I don't know how you're using my jewel, but that won't matter. The day I get beat by some fat idiot is the day turtles fly.

**& the fight really starts… wait what.**

**Kagome**: Mario!

**Mario**: !

**Kagome**: You do remember how to use your action commands right? I think they're going to be very important for this fight.

**Mario**: (nods)

**...Ok, NOW the fight really starts.**

**Mario starts off with his hammer attack but he fails to do the action command.**

**Inuyasha**: Heh! Didn't even feel that. Let me show you how it's done.

**As Inuyasha gets in for an attack, Mario finds it easy to jump over him.**

**Inuyasha**: (What? How could he doge my attack that time?)

**Next Mario plans Jumps on his head **

**Inuyasha**: Jumping? Ha ha ha ha! Like that will do any damage to me.

**He jumps on him & presses the A button at the right time.**

**Mario**: Yeah! (POW)

**Inuyasha**: Yeeowch! How can one stupid jump be so annoying?

**Inuyasha attacks again but Mario dodges it and counter jumps on him. **

**& about a minute or two later…**

**Mario**: (Waving) Come on!

**Inuyasha**: Grr, that jewel. You think that jewel is enough to stop me? Well you're wrong!

**…we enter the second part of the fight where Inuyasha can use the Iron revere star stealer & the blades of battle. **

**(**_MrGamergem0_: **LOL! me No rite goood, gotta be nice for the kitties.) **

**Inuyasha**: Blades of battle!

**Inuyasha creates a swarm of Red Crescent blades heading toward Mario at fast speeds. Luckily he was able to deflect them…**

**Inuyasha**: Ow!

**Mario**: Ha-Ha! …Huh?

**…Well most of them.**

**Mario**: Ow! (Jumps up on the air from the sharp pain in his bottom)

**Mario decides to use this turn to eat a mushroom. Now that he knows the attack better it should be easier to dodge later.**

**But Inuyasha decided to try another attack this time around.**

**Inuyasha**: Iron revere star stealer!

**Mario was able to jump over it and counter him again.**

**Mario**: Yup!

**Mario tries his hammer again this time pressing the button on the right time.**

**Mario**: Ha-ha! (Bonk)

**Inuyasha**: Urge. (This looks like it might actually be a fight. Well, I guess I better start using my head for this next attack.)

**Mario tries jumping over his next attack, But Inuyasha out smarts him by delaying his attack for a bit longer.**

**Mario**: Mama- (ka-boom)

**Mario has taken a hit and his health is down close to game over**

**Mario**: Paint, paint, paint, paint

**Inuyasha**: (Great! Now all I have to do is one more blow and then the jewel will be mine.)

**Kagome**: Oh no.

**Villagers**: (Muttering)

**Kaede**: (Why is this? Can't his brother be fearful when the time is at best?)

**Luigi**: (Eating popcorn)

**Luigi downs it out with some juice.**

**Luigi**: Ah, that's a very good! (looks back at the fight)

**Kagome**: Luigi…

**Luigi turns to Kagome.**

**Kagome**: Why aren't you scared like you usually are?

**Luigi**: Eh.

**Kagome**: Nothing to be scared about?

**Luigi**: (Italian gibberish)

**Kagome**: (?) So you trust Mario?

**Luigi**: (Points to the fight)

**Kagome**: Y-your joking ri-

**Luigi**: Mario, catch!

**Luigi then gets another juice & throws it to Mario. Mario then looks as the juice It comes with a healthy dose of ****HP, FP, & Vitamin C.**

**Mario decides to drink it this turn.**

**Mario**: Ah, thank a you so much Brother.

**Luigi**: No, thank a you so much Brother.

**Inuyasha Looks at them talk**

**Mario**: No, thank a you so much Brother.

**Luigi**: No, thank a you so much Brother.

**Mario**: No, thank a you so much Brother.

**Luigi**: No, thank a you so much Brother.

**Mario**: **No, thank a you so much Brother.**

**Luigi**: **No, thank a you so much Brother.**

**The last two times were just in Inuyasha's head**

**Inuyasha**: JUST FREAKING SHUT UP ALREADY! (Charges in)

**Inuyasha's attack creates a lot of smoke**

**Inuyasha**: Music to my ears.

**Mario is still up.**

**Inuyasha**: What but how?

**Mario shows the juice to him. "Flower Force" Now with 50% more evasion. **

**Mario**: Out now! (Looking into the camera Lakitu was holding.)

**Next Mario runs up to Inuyasha & (Well, actually Kaede tells him how to use his FP but that didn't make so much sense so we just see him do it without the tutorial) Runs up to him & (B)-(Up) uppercuts him up to the air, next he (A) flip kicks him up even higher. Finally, he goes above him (down) & Butt pounds him all the way back down.**

**And that's the end of the fight.**

**& you better believe he levels up! Heck, Luigi gets one just for being there.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

This next part

**Loading…**

Was made up at the last second

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Mario is panting because he used up a lot of strength on Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha is panting because he got flatten by a fat Italian plumber**

**Inuyasha**: (pants) Ready to finish this?

**Mario**: (pants & nods)

**As they're about to brawl unknown to them the bridge is cracking up **

Bridge:LOL! About to die XD

River: Totally got your back. JK! ; P

**Mario charges his fist with the flower power to make a fire punch and Inuyasha is charging up his Iron weaver as they charge the bridge shakes violently. **

**Mario and Inuyasha are about to touch when then all of a sudden… **

**CRACK! **

**Mario/Inuyasha**: (looks left then looks right)

**C-C-CR-RACK! **

**Mario/Inuyasha**: (sharply look down then slowly rise their heads up to each other)

**Mario/Inuyasha**: (whisper)uh oh

**Mario and Inuyasha fall down where the bridge was**

Inuyasha: (Falling) Aaauuuuggghh!

**Mario**: (Falling) Wooohoooho!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

If you're a Mario fan, Mario'd win

Loading…

If you're an Inuyasha fan, same to you.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Before Mario falls to his doom, he finds some wood and uses it to land safely, and surfs on to the rapids.**

**Mario**: Ha, Lets a go!

**And so, with his Super Mario skills he swiftly moves thru the rapids with ease, it seemed a bit strange for a river to go from eh, to JK! ; P. & the strange music reminded him about the other time he surfed back in time. Only this was much more fun and strait forward. However he can't help but wonder what became of Inuyasha.**

**Mario**: (thinks about him)

**Sure he wasn't Mr. Nice Guy, but he wasn't Mr. Bad Guy either. But he could have done a lot of bad if Mario lost. In fact…**

**Mario**: (Looks up to his hat)

**He would have lost for sure if it wasn't for the jewel in his hat. And even if he didn't lose, he didn't really win either.**

**Luigi**: Mario! (On the now Luigi cart)

**Mario**: (Looks up to Luigi)

**Luigi**: (Italian gibberish & still running)

**Mario**: (nods then Italian gibberish)

**Luigi**: Ok! (Drives ahead)

**Oh yeah, how the surfing went anyways, Mario paid close attention to the currents that would speed him up, slow him down, or hurt him. To get to high places, he jumped to them. & to get to really high places he jumped onto enemy demons that tried to get in his way.**

**Mario**: Ha! (Jumping on the enemies to the beat of…)

Demon Do: Ugh! (Coin get)

Demon Re: Ugh! (C-Coin gets)

Demon Mi: Ugh! (Coin get)

Demon Fa: Ugh! (C-Coin gets)

Demon So: Ugh! (Coin get)

Demon La: Ugh! (Coin get)

Demon Ti: Ugh! (C-Coin gets)

Demon Do: Ugh! (Kagome's lost item get)

**& even here floating gold coins seemed a lot like a bread crumb trail atop the water. Not only did they show Mario how to go thru the level safely, they even showed Mario a cool little short cut around the river. Guess what he found there.**

**Mario**: Ha! (Spin attacking the enemies to the beat of…)

Demon Do: Ugh! (Coin get)

**Mario**: Ha! (Spin)

Demon Re: Ugh!

**Mario**: Ha! (Spin)

Demon Mi: Ugh! (C-Coin gets)

**Mario**: Ha! (Spin)

Demon Fa: Ugh!

**Mario**: Ha! (Spin)

**Mario**: Wahoo! (On a speed current(C-C-C-Coin gets))(Kagome's lost item get)

Demon So: Ugh! (Coin get)

**Mario**: Ha! (Spin)

Demon La: Ugh!

**Mario**: Ha! (Spin)

Demon Ti: Ugh! (C-Coin gets)

**Mario**: Ha! (Spin)

Demon Do: Ugh! (Kagome's lost item get)

When he got to the checkered finish, he passed with…

Coins: 50 1UP

Kagome's lost items 4/4

100%.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Nintendlogic

Loading…

The best logic

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**As Mario gets to the end of the river, he hops on to a rock right next to Luigi.**

**Luigi**: Mario!

**Mario**: Luigi!

**Also, if you were wondering earlier, when the Mario bros were talking earlier it was about saving Inuyasha. Luigi was going to go ahead to see Inuyasha from a safe distance so he could tell Mario anything he should worry about. Like you know… if a boss like King Kaliente just pops up from seemingly nowhere to get revenge on the Mario bros.**

**Luigi**: Wow that was a really close.

**Mario**: (nods) (!) (Looks around) Inuyasha?

**Luigi**: Oh yeah. (Looks around) Inuyasha?

**Mario bros**: (looking around) Inuyasha?!

**The ground starts to shake, closing off the way out. & then the river starts to heat up getting steamier and steamier.**

**Mario bros**: Whoa!

So much that the plank melts in to the now magma like liquid. This can only mean one thing.

**King Kaliente**: (pops up from seemingly nowhere to get revenge on the Mario bros)

**Mario bros**: (Get into fighting stance)

**King Kaliente came back with some new moves (By which I mean one new move) He started the fight by sucking up water from the now hot spring and spat out water drops the size of a coconut. Which by the way he spat out right after that. When he did Mario and Luigi smacked it right back at him. This angered the giant octopus so for a finishing move he shot out a melon & blasted it with great stream of water. As it assented higher it absorbed the water, getting bigger & bigger until it turn into a watermelon, & still got bigger & bigger, until**

**finally it shot it out homing in on the Mario bros. Mario and Luigi jumped into the air & spun attacked right back at him in a slowmo epically manor right back on to King Kaliente's crown.**

Villager with a meme face: (Pops out of a bush) I've played enough Mario to see where that was going. LOL! (Pops back in)

**And so King Kaliente is once again defeated as he falls back into the hot spring. However in his defeat the watermelon rolls out of the hot spring & in front of Mario & Luigi.**

**Mario bros**: (?)

**Mario gets on top of the watermelon and slams it open. The juice flows out on to spring turning it back to normal cool river water with all the underwater life flowing out of it…**

**Along with…**

**Mario bros**: (?!)

**Inuyasha unconscious.**

**Mario and Luigi gather around him wondering what to do. Will Mario & Inuyasha be able to acualy finish this fight? Of corse not. If we did, fans would go nuts over how bad Inuyasha gets be- I Mean...**

**cliffhangerbye!****Seeyouin10months!**

* * *

**MrGamergem0 & Kagome look at DragoMaster & Inuyasha ascend into deep space.**

Drago Master: (at the top of his lungs) Heeeeeeeeee Juuuusssst Keeeeeeeeps gooooinnnng.

_MrGamergem0_: Well thats it.

**Kagome**: What?

_MrGamergem0_:The last joke I could think of for the beads on Inuyasha.

**Kagome**:What?

_MrGamergem0_: I mean really, am I the only one who thought that got old?

**Kagome**:What?

_MrGamergem0_:Don't worry Kagome whenever they are needed I can have bad Luck hit him, use the Mario bros, or just unleash your inner whats her name. You know that one girl with that one guy that turns to a girl...

**Kagome**:What?!

_MrGamergem0_: Yea

**Kagome**:?

_MrGamergem0_: ? ... whatever anyway with that & the bros we should be cool if we don't say…

**MrGamergem0 looks at his 1st sentence under Drago Masters.**

MrGamergem0/ Kagome: … Ohh-

(Loud explosion)

Drago Master: (Back down) Guys are you ok?

**The Mario bros enter the room**

**Mario bros**: (?!)

Drago Master: I know this looks bad but there's a funny reason why this-

**Luigi**: (runs out of the room screaming)

_MrGamergem0_: See, this is why it's freaking taking 10 months.


End file.
